


Tidings of Comfort and Joy

by Muze



Series: The married bedtime adventures of Esther and Babbers [2]
Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: 12 Days of Sanditon, F/M, there be lemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muze/pseuds/Muze
Summary: Esther and Lord Babington deserve some time alone after a busy couple of days attending Christmas festivities. Lord Babington seeks to provide his wife with some comfort, and she has some joy to bring to the table.For the 12 days of Sanditon challenge: prompt: tidings of comfort and joy.
Relationships: Lord Babington/Esther Denham
Series: The married bedtime adventures of Esther and Babbers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579099
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Tidings of Comfort and Joy

The holidays were definitely tidings of joy for Lord and Lady Babington. They got a lot of invitations for balls, dinners and luncheons. They loved each other, Babington loved his friends, and Esther enjoyed a warmer relationship with her aunt.

But there wasn’t so much comfort to be found between the cold carriage rides, long nights in tight slippers, and too large portions of food.

So, after they attended enough events so as not to disappoint Lord Babington’s many acquaintances in high society, they decided to take off the twenty-sixth of December. They would sleep in and refuse all visitors.

As had become habit, Esther had made her husband crazy with accidental touches under the table during dinner. And Lord Babington had made his wife warm during the freezing carriage ride in ways which might not be considered acceptable in polite society.

They greeted the only servant remaining up for them at the door, because Esther felt awkward getting help from a maid after two decades of not having one, and Lord Babington didn’t really need anyone to assist him. No other servants were awake when they arrived home.

So it was in a completely empty hallway upstairs that his wife looked over her shoulder right before entering her room, and pulled off her gloves in a way far too obscene for someone who’d been a maid no six months prior.

He tore at his clothes and threw them on a chair in a way that had, by now, become habit.

Still, despite his rush, he still entered a completely dark bedroom. Not a single candle was burning.

How on earth had she been quicker than him? He always managed to be fast enough so he could help her undress. Usually, she’d only taken out her pins by the time he entered her bedroom.

‘You can lie down’, he heard her voice call.

As always, he followed her advice blindly.

Minutes passed in absolute silence. He knew not what signal to wait for, until he heard a shuffle.

He turned towards the sound. The heavy curtains were drawn open to let in the moonlight, though the light curtains still made it impossible for anyone to look into the dark room.

The contour of Esther’s bare silhouette brought him to a sitting position.

At her feet, near the comfortable reading chair, lay a quilt.

She had something planned.

‘Come.’

She didn’t even question whether he was watching. She just ordered him, and he came to her within seconds.

‘Sit.’

She pushed him down in the chair as she took place behind him. Her slim fingers crept into his hair and started massaging his scalp.

‘My sweet Lord B, you must be tired of these long days as well, aren’t you?’

Just as he wanted to answer, she gently pulled on his hair.

Her hot lips dragged down his neck.

‘I haven’t yet decided on how to deal with you tonight. It’s a problem I frequently have’, Esther breathed before she bit down in his neck, eliciting a moan from her husband.

‘It’s a bit unfair that you want me to do as I please with you while I barely know whether what I am about to do is going to be well received. But I just had a stroke of genius. I am here torturing myself by trying to come up with ways to entertain you. It is not fair.’

Her hands slid over his shoulders, down his chest, and up again before her hands wrapped themselves around his shoulders, her nails digging deep into his flesh.

‘I came into this marriage a virgin. Despite what my brother insinuated, and despite his whoring about I knew next to nothing… But you. Now I refuse to believe a man, who is still a bachelor at a certain age, and who is part of the social circle of the Prince Regent, wouldn’t know a thing or two about the marital bed.’

‘Esther’, Babington moaned, praying that his wife would not force him to admit to acts no one was supposed to have done before marriage. Nor was he particularly excited to give her knowledge wives should not possess.

‘It is not fair you come prepared but refuse to share, while I know nothing. Especially not since you seem determined on not doing anything unless I ask, while I am encouraged to do without ever questioning myself.’

Her hand trailed down to his achingly hard member.

‘I am limited in my freedom to do as I please by my limited knowledge and experience. It’s hard', she sighed as she gave it a tug.

His wife would be the death of him.

‘It’s not… Propper.’

‘Years in those circles, with more men having mistresses than men having not. Come now, you need not hide men’s nature from me. Men boast. They always do. You know things. So tell me… What do you like to do with me?’

He had to swallow hard.

He knew she had been a virgin. And he knew that despite her airs and attitude she was definitely being honest when she said she was insecure when navigating the marital bed. She had a point. But her words conjured images in his head of all they had already done and all he knew was possible. His lust clouded his mind, but it did not cloud his feelings, as mortification coursed through his body at the thought of saying some of the things he wouldn’t mind doing.

‘I like… kissing you.’

She took place on his lap. Pressing her lips to his. Her eyes shone with emotions he didn’t dare analyse.

‘And?’

‘I love it when you kiss me… Anywhere.’

She nuzzled his neck.

‘I do too.’

‘And when you bite… And leave a mark.’

‘With my mouth?’

‘Mouth, nails… Anything’, he breathed. And as the words slipped past his lips he could feel her nails digging into his hips as her mouth bit down where a bruise was already located near his collarbone.

‘I love it when you boss me around. Tie me down.’

‘And what haven’t we done yet?’

‘Certain positions in bed.’

‘Positions?’

‘Ways to… You know. Hold each other while…’

‘Oh.’

‘And perhaps… Against the wall.’

‘The wall?’ Her face was torn away from his neck. Dark brown eyes stared into his with interest.

‘I heard… You could… Prop a lady against a wall.’

Esther’s heart fluttered at the thought, a mental image immediately forming in her head. It was a drastic departure from how her husband usually enjoyed _her_ ministrations.

‘So, you would… Pick me up?’

‘I would.’

She put the idea aside for later. Now she had to get as much out of her husband as possible.

‘And what else would you enjoy?’

‘Esther, I am perfectly satisfied.’

She tugged at his hair.

‘No. Keep on going.’

His hand tentatively went to her core. He’d rarely touched her there, except to insert himself.

Her hips buckled and she threw her body against his.

His fingers slid further, seeking entrance and tentatively rubbing the area.

‘No. Ugh. Wha- What are you d- d-doing?’

Entrance found, a finger slipped in. All her muscles tensed up as she bit down in his shoulder, yet her moans filled up the chamber nonetheless.

‘I love it when you make those sounds.’

The dynamic changed as he took control in a way he hadn’t before, emboldened by Esther’s begging for him to tell her what he desired.

She’d been bossed around by her family, having had too little agency in her own life. He’d wished to put an end to it by continuously telling her she had absolute freedom. But perhaps, as a husband who was supposed to lead his wife into married life, he had done too little by means of guiding her. He’d kept to the most basic ways of intercourse, though his mind had run wild, fuelled by desire for his new wife. Any control he’d had to keep things normal had started slipping in December, first by giving her a hickey, then by buying her those stockings. He had honestly never wanted to treat his wife as a prostitute. He felt guilty for everything he did, because she was a lady. She shouldn’t have to endure his depraved urges.

But then Christmas Eve had happened, and in not even a week their entire bedroom routine had changed. By not giving his wife any ideas, he could still pretend that what they did was normal, for if a virgin could come up with it, it didn’t count as corrupting his wife. But now he realized how she would feel about it. He knew what kind of nonsense was instilled upon women. Marriage was to be endured, books instilled upon them to be nothing but passive and docile. He knew how female sexuality was treated. She must have felt quite bad about doing the things she did. But surely, if they both enjoyed themselves so much, it couldn't be that wrong to implement a couple of things he'd picked up along the way? It was their private chamber after all, no one had to know what they did. As a husband, he should assure his wife that what they did was fine, and if he could use his knowledge to increase her pleasure, that could only be a good thing.

‘I love it when you tease me, or pretend to be apathetic to what I do and say.’

‘W-Who says I am pretending?’ she breathed as her body kept on twisting in a hopeless battle against the feelings his fingers brought forth.

‘I do.’

‘You intended to wind up on the floor, Esther?’

‘I don’t know… I left the possibility open.’

He pulled her off of his lap, and planted her down on the chair as he took place on the floor.

‘Are you quite sure you want to know what I know?’

‘Tell me first’, she said, her eyes a good deal clearer now the assault had ended.

‘I intend,’ he said as he pressed his lips against the inside of her upper leg not far from her knee, ‘to ravish you.’

But before his eyes could get a good look of her sex, her legs slammed shut, her mind apparently quickly catching on.

‘Perhaps another time.’

She leaned forwards, arms reaching out for him as she slid out of the chair. And so they came to sit on the floor, her legs on opposite sides of his.

‘This could work as a position.’

‘Position?’

He slid his member in and her head flew backwards, landing on the soft cushion of the chair as he started thrusting.

‘B-B…’

‘My name.’

With her head flung backwards, her breast were perched highly on top of her chest, a perfect white in the moonlight.

He took a nipple in his mouth, flipping his tongue around it.

‘Ja-Ames’, she moaned. Her hips shook. He had just a couple of seconds to enjoy the view of his wife laying helplessly in his arms before he was suddenly being pushed towards the floor. He just about managed to keep his head from connecting with the floor in a painful manner. His legs gave out. He lay flat now, with Esther sitting victoriously on top of him.

She was panting, face hidden between gorgeous waves of red.

‘I like it when you lead like that’, she admitted before rocking forward, earning a growl from him. He was close now.

‘And I like it when I lead.’ She rocked again, bringing her body closer to his.

‘But do keep on telling me how much you need me to, Lord Babington.’

‘Oh gods, don’t ever stop.’

She would never do well being constrained, having her freedom and escape taken away, but to control and be controlled in turn apparently wasn’t something she minded. He had been blessed, few could be given a more amazing wife.

‘Or else?’

‘Hm, we could see about that.’

She bit her lip, her eyes gleaming.

‘Lucky for you, I’m feeling magnanimous tonight.’

He threw his leg in the air, catching her by surprise with the movement and the momentum it caused, allowing him to switch their roles. Now it was she who was pinned underneath him, her hair fanned out around her face like a halo.

‘Do you now, wife?’

She gasped for breath, her eyes fluttering shut. His lips traced the length of her neck.

His hand slid between them, and her eyes sprang open. His hand found purpose, his thumb flicking sychronous with his thrusts. Her eyes slipped shut again, whispers and moans carelessly leaving her lips now that she knew her husband enjoyed to hear of her pleasure. And when her body froze, her nails clamping down in his skin as she spasmed around him, he knew his new technique had been successful and let go of the constraint he had left. He finished no minute later.

Afterwards, he carried his wife to bed and covered them both with blanket. She had two bruises on her breasts now, and he doubted not his neck was now officially more purple than nude, he was grateful for his cravat.

‘Seeing as we are now in a comfortable bed, with a comfortable day come morning, I can add joy as well’, Esther mumbled as she turned towards her husband, laying her face comfortably on his chest.

He was intrigued at his wife’s cryptic speech.

‘Tidings of comfort and joy, perhaps now is the best moment to tell. I intended it to be a Christmas surprise for you, but I forgot. You had me quite distracted the past few days.’

She pressed her lips to his chest.

‘Congratulations, I’m pregnant.’

‘W-what?’

‘Yes, I know. Awful, truly. No doubt you will mourn not being the only one keeping me up at night anymore.’


End file.
